


Издержки профессий

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: Однажды на кухне...





	Издержки профессий

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативные профессии по версии Фуджимаки.  
> Написано на ключ-картинку: http://i.imgur.com/QXBwCte.jpg

— Что в нашей кухне забыл сейф? И куда подевалась плита? — вместо приветствия сказал Кагами.

— Вообще-то я тоже здесь, но заметил ты только плиту, — ухмыльнулся Аомине.

— Ее-то я как раз и не заметил, — не повелся Кагами. — Если это очередной способ откосить от своей очереди готовить…

— Да нет же! Разве ты не чувствуешь запах?

— Жареная курочка, — Кагами ощутимо подобрел, даже заулыбался. — Но почему ею пахнет из сейфа?

— Потому что это не сейф, а плита, дурень!

Кагами посмотрел на Аомине как на умалишенного.

— Ты же сам постоянно жаловался, что в духовке вечно все подгорает. Вот я и решил сделать тебе подарок.

— И купил духовку в виде сейфа? — хмыкнул Кагами. — Давай, колись, как все было на самом деле.

— Мог бы хоть раз сделать вид, что поверил, — вздохнул Аомине и принялся заваривать чай. — В общем, помнишь, я в прошлом месяце рассказывал про спасательную операцию в банке? Там еще были заложники.

— Конечно помню! Я так вдохновился твоим рассказом, что тебе перепал минет для героя, — рассмеялся Кагами.

— Минет, конечно, был лучшим подарком, но не единственным. За то, что мы отлично справились, руководство банка презентовало нам какой-то пафосный стилизованный гарнитур. Ну не поставим же мы это в полицейском управлении! Вот и решили разделить его между участниками операции.

— То есть я должен радоваться, что ты притащил только плиту?

— Слушай, вот чем ты недоволен? — Аомине вскочил из-за стола. — Крутая фирма, противоударное покрытие, нормальная духовка. Ну, пафосная как пиздец, и что?

— Ты прав, прости, — Кагами схватил его за руки и затащил к себе на колени. — Тяжелая смена, перенервничал сегодня. А тут еще плита эта стремная.

— Почему стремная? — уже спокойней спросил Аомине. Когда Кагами вот так тепло дышал в шею, сердиться на него совершенно не получалось.

— Потому что не вписывается в обстановку.

— Можно подумать, все остальное у нас в едином стилевом ансамбле.

Заржали они одновременно. Когда Аомине с Кагами решили жить вместе, то наотрез отказались от помощи родителей, поэтому при выборе мебели или техники о дизайне интерьера думали в последнюю очередь. И сейчас их квартиру можно было охарактеризовать емким «сочетание несочетаемого». Духовка в виде сейфа просто не могла сделать хуже, чем уже было.

— Твоя взяла, — сказал Кагами, отсмеявшись. — Давай посмотрим на нее вблизи.

Вблизи он снова признал свою неправоту, похвалил какие-то технические характеристики, а потом задал вопрос, которого Аомине ждал с самого начала:

— А что это за диск с делениями? Температурная шкала и таймер находятся выше. Для чего тогда он нужен?

— Это кодовый замок.

— Я серьезно, чувак.

— И я серьезно. Это же стилизованный гарнитур. В инструкции написано, что можно запирать духовку от маленьких детей… 

— …и прожорливых взрослых, — ухмыльнулся Кагами. — Да, хорошая штука. А как она работает?

— Все очень просто. Сначала надо установить код… 

Если бы Аомине знал, что Кагами так заведется от его манипуляций с кодовым замком, уже давно бы позаимствовал на выходные портативный рабочий сейф, но его фантазии хватило только на банальные наручники. В итоге в душ они пошли вместе и про ужин вспомнили, только когда в воздухе отчетливо запахло горелым.

— Курочка! — взвыл Кагами и побежал на кухню, на ходу натягивая футболку.

Аомине ограничился штанами и бросился его догонять.

— Блин, тут закрыто! Открой быстрее!

— Сейчас все будет, не нервничай, — Аомине взялся за диск и застыл.

— Не тяни, а то вообще все нахрен сгорит!

— Кагами… А какой код?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Ты же его вводил!

— Да, но… — Трудно сосредоточиться на каком-то дурацком коде, когда Кагами вылизывает тебе шею и бормочет непристойности. — Я его не помню.

— Ты что?! — заорал Кагами. — Ты издеваешься? Аомине, скажи, что это дебильная шутка, и мы вместе посмеемся над ней, когда спасем остатки нашего ужина.

— Я бы очень хотел так сказать, но не могу.

— Ну так подбери код. Вряд ли это что-то сложное. День рождения Май-чан, например.

Аомине упал на колени рядом с плитой и принялся вводить варианты, которые приходили ему в голову. Когда он перебрал все дни рождения, которые помнил, курица из жареной превратилась в горящую. А что, если они тут сейчас нахрен взорвутся?!

— Отойди в сторону, — сказал за его спиной Кагами.

— Подожди, у меня еще есть варианты!

— Аомине, ты мне мешаешь. Отойди.

Аомине обернулся и потерял дар речи: Кагами держал в руках огнетушитель. Откуда он взялся?! Неужели все это время лежал у них дома?

— Я же пожарный, конечно, я держу дома огнетушитель, — улыбнулся Кагами и нажал на рычаг.

***  
— Ты хоть не выбросил старую плиту? — спросил Кагами, когда они повалились на диван после генеральной уборки.

— Неа, меня заломало вызывать утилизаторов, и я оттащил ее в кладовку в подвале.

— Да здравствует лень Аомине Дайки!

Похоже, Кагами был настроен высказать все, что думает. Но реакция у Аомине всегда была быстрее:

— Как насчет доставки из «Маджи-бургера» и минета для героя?


End file.
